Swan Memories
by sillycrinkles
Summary: What if Emma got into a car accident and the show "Once Upon A Time" are just dreams Emma has been having while she is in a coma? In reality she is married to Regina and Henry is their son. Emma wakes up from her coma but has lost her memories. On her road to recovery, will Regina and Emma rediscover their love for one another and fall in love all over again? (swan queen)
1. Chapter 1

Emma got into a car accident and the show "Once Upon A Time" is just a collection of dreams Emma has been having while she is in a coma. Her dreams are altered versions of her memories. In reality she is married to Regina and Henry is their son.

Emma's parents didn't approve of their relationship at first so they disowned her and that's why in her dreams they sent her to a wardrobe. Eventually they came around learned to accept her and in her dreams the curse is broken and Mary Margaret and David remembered Emma is their daughter.

Regina's mother Cora was obsessed with trying to find Regina a rich, successful husband. Cora was against Regina and Daniel's relationship because he was a poor stable boy. This often caused fights between mother and daughter. Regina often cried to her father but he too afraid of her mother to do anything about it. One day Cora pretended to be okay with Regina's relationship in Daniel. She proposed a toast where she secretly snuck Viagra and Nitroglycerin, a deadly mix, into Daniel's drink and Daniel died in Regina's arms. Regina vented to her father and out of her rage accused her father of being a failure at being a father because he never defended Regina against Cora. Her father was so upset over Regina's harsh words so he ended up dying of a heart attack. Cora would eventually stop her obsession with Regina's love life and would accept whomever Regina wanted to be with. However she died of heart failure before she could see Regina marry Emma.

Emma would often dream about Regina and her making magic together, which were in reality them working on a case together. All of the villains in her dream were criminals in reality. Pan was Mr. Gold's father who could not grasp the reality of adulthood so he would kidnap children and forced them to be his friends. After tragically losing her sisters, Ingrid tried to force Elsa and Emma to be her sisters instead. When they rejected her, Ingrid committed suicide. Cruella abused animals and fell off a cliff trying to chase one of her dogs that got loose. Emma's dream of Mal's sleeping curse is actually roofies. Mal was a drug dealer. Mal's magical powers in Emma's dreams were different drugs she would manufacturer and sell. Ursula used to be a cruise ship singer but was fired when she lost her voice so she became a pirate who would steal from ships and wasn't afraid to kill anyone who got in her way. As they worked on cases together, Regina and Emma grew close and ended up falling in love.

Mr. Gold was an officer in the Navy and Killian Jones was his Captain. Mr. Gold was scared to fight in the front lines so he shot himself in the foot so Captain Jones gave him a dishonorably discharge. This is also why Mr. Gold has a cane and limps. This caused his wife, Milah to be ashamed of him and left Gold for Captain Killian who bravely lost his hand during the war and now has a prosthetic hand. As a result, Mr. Gold became addicted to alcohol instead of power in Emma's dream. Because of this, Neal ran away from home. Since, Milah left, there was no one to keep his house tidy so he hired a maid named Lacey who always saw the best of him and helped him with his addiction.

When Regina and Emma decided it was time for them to have a baby, they turned to Mr. Gold.

Regina said to Mr. Gold, "Emma and I want a child and we need your help"

Mr. Gold responded, "I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

"No! Not like that. We need a sperm donor."

Mr. Gold responded with "If you want my help, you both owe me a favor because dearies my help comes with a price."

Emma and Regina agreed to reunite Gold with his long lost son Neal and in return, Mr. Gold persuaded Neal to be Emma's sperm donor, which is why in her dreams he didn't really know about Henry and left Emma.

Regina became busy with her campaigning for Mayor while running against a very formidable foe, Arthur, which is why in Emma's dreams she was neglectful of Henry. Her subconscious mind wanted to blame their rocky marriage on Regina so she dreamt her, as the Evil Queen and Emma was the savior because she wanted to save their marriage. Things got difficult so Emma got tempted and turned to Killian, who left Milah for Emma.

Regina felt bad about not being there enough for her family so she wanted to change, which is why she eventually stopped being the Evil Queen in Emma's dream. When she wanted to surprise Emma at the police station with lunch, she caught Emma cheating on her with Killian. She walks off like a woman scorned. Emma felt bad about cheating on Regina, which is why eventually in her dream, she became the "dark one"

She decides to head to a local bar to take her mind off Emma. Robin spots her from across the room so he gets his sister, Tinkerbelle, to be his wingman and set things up. Tinkerbelle sits next to Regina and pretends to be a fortuneteller and tells Regina that the cards indicate her soul mate has a lion tattoo, which Robin happens to have on his wrist. Robin became Regina's rebound.

Tinkerbelle later found out that Regina is already married so she tried the same scam on Regina's sister Zelena. Zelena was so desperate to be with her soul mate that she drugged Robin and became pregnant with his child. This caused Regina and Zelena to be bitter enemies. This also caused tension with Robin's relationship with Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years after the accident:

Killian stood next to Emma's lifeless body with a look of hopelessness. He says to her, "Emma I have loved you… but not like this" He walks over towards the outlet and tries to grab the plug when Regina walks in on him.

"What do you think you're doing Captain Guyliner? Put that thing down before you hurt yourself!" It turns out that the Dagger of the dark one in Emma's dream is actually the plug to her life support.

Killian responded, "Can't you see she's suffering? We must end this now."

"So you're just going to give up?" Regina asked.

"I'm doing what's best for her. "

"Over my dead body. You may be her lover now but I'm still her wife and the mayor of this town. I decide what we are going to with her and we are going to save her no matter what it takes" She walks towards him and gets security to grab Killian. She pushes him out of the room. "Now get out and don't even think about coming near her again or I will have David lock you up and throw away the key"

"This isn't ove." Regina slams the door to his face before he could finish his sentence.

Regina looks over her to Emma with the most heartbreaking look on her face. "Emma I'm sorry." She starts to tear up. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you drive that metal coffin on wheels while you were so upset. I know I said I wanted to end things but I don't want to kill you. Emma please, just come back to me" She kisses her lips and suddenly her heart monitor was changing. "Dr. Whale! She's waking up"

Dr. Whale, Dr. Hopper, Henry, Mary Margaret, and David all rushed in. Henry hugs Regina. "You did it mom!" Regina kisses his forehead.

Emma woke up from her coma and looks confused seeing Regina and Henry who is now 15 years old, next to her. "Madam Mayor? Where am I?"

Regina's smile turned into worry. _Madam mayor? She hasn't called me that in forever._

Dr. Whale answers her, "Emma you were in a car accident and have been in a coma for 2 years. I'm Dr. Whale and this is Dr. Hopper. He will be your psychiatrist throughout this process"

Dr. Hopper inquires, "How are you feeling Emma?"

Emma responds, "Like I just got hit by truck."

Dr. Hopper asks her, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Emma answers, "I remember just moving into Storybook. I have been these having weird dreams I think but I can't remember any of it."

Regina asks Emma, "What about me Emma? Do you remember me? And your son Henry?"

"Yeah you tried to get me arrested! Is that why you're here? Wait, did you say my son?"

"Emma I'm your wife" Regina's voice starts to crack "How can you forget about us after everything we've been through? How about Henry? Do you at least remember our son?!"

"Woah! Madam Mayor you've either lost your mind or this is your version of a sick joke."

Mary Margaret chimes in, "Emma it's all true"

With the most baffled expression Emma says, "This is just too much."

Dr. Whale suggested, "Why don't everyone just hang out in the waiting room for now while I examine Emma further.

Dr. Hopper pulls Regina aside and advised her to let Emma try to remember things on her own and to hold off on the divorce and act like they're still a loving couple until Emma recovers.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Regina came back with Henry to bring Emma breakfast and take her home. Henry very excitedly handed her a warm sandwich and hot beverage. "Mom it's your favorite grilled cheese from Granny's and Mom made you our special Swan-Mills hot cider."

Emma took a sip. "This is really good and probably the best cider I have ever tasted and it tastes so very familiar." Instantly she received a flashback of her and Regina first creating this drink. She turns to Regina "I'm remembering something. You always had a thing for apples and I love to put cinnamon on my hot cocoa so we thought why not both. It's like we were making magic together"

Regina smiled at Emma. "I'm impressed. Leave it to food to jog your memory. Does this mean you remember everything?"

"No. Sorry. That's all I can remember for now."

"Don't be sorry. This is a good thing. Whatever you can remember is always a good sign."

Emma finished her breakfast and Dr. Whale cleared her to go home.

Henry gave Emma a tour of their house. Emma couldn't help but notice all the pictures of Regina, Henry, and her all over the house. They looked like the happy family she always wished she had.

Regina walked Emma to the master bedroom. "You can take this room and I'll take the guest room until you're comfortable enough to sleep on the same bed together."

 _Like that would ever happen,_ Emma thought.

"I got you a present." Regina told Emma as she handed her a beautifully wrapped box. Emma opens the box hoping it wouldn't be poison apples, still skeptical of their whole arrangement. "It's a dream catcher. Legend says it's supposed to keep you from having nightmares. Hopefully it'll help you have a good night sleep." Regina smiled at her.

"Thanks Mada.. Regina" Emma smiled back. She couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside as soon as their eyes meet.

Emma wanted to get back to her normal daily routine and get back to work right away so Regina briefed her on her next case. "We need you to help Merida find her 3 bothers since like your father, you have this thing about finding people."

Emma drives to the station and Merida wasn't expecting Emma to be back at work so soon so Emma caught her looking through police records. Merida explained her behavior on the police taking too long in doing their job. They fight over the files. Merida starts shooting Emma with the darts in her office. Emma arrests Merida and locked her in a cell but vows to help find her brothers. She drove all over town looking for them but had no luck. She eventually decided to come home and try her luck another day.

She came home to Regina cooking dinner, which smelled amazing. Regina, Henry, and Emma sat and had dinner together as a family and talked about their day. Regina mentioned an invitation they received from Arthur and they agreed to attend his party.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours before Arthur's party, Regina tries to find an excuse not to attend the party but later admits that she does not want to attend because she doesn't know how to dance. David teaches both Regina and Emma how to dance. Mary Margaret helped Regina go shopping for a dress. Emma saw Regina all dressed up in a beautiful dress and it almost took her breath away to see how gorgeous her wife was. She never knew she could even be so attracted to a woman, let alone someone like Regina, who because of her memory loss, Emma just remembers as being cold hearted and calculating. Emma kept staring at Regina the whole car ride to the party that even Henry noticed and he smiled silently to himself.

Arthur and his wife Guinevere welcome everyone in his mansion. Henry spotted a girl named Violet from across the room. David noticed Henry staring at her so he encouraged him to introduce himself. Henry brings her a drink and they talk about their favorite music. They find each other intriguing and enjoy each other's company.

Regina and Emma share a dance together. They do the routine that David has showed them. Regina leads Emma to a very sensual dance of tango. Even with just the touch of their fingers they both felt their body tingle. Even with all the twist and turns they don't break eye contact. They felt so connected and in sync with each other's bodies and moved as one. Everyone stops and stares and applauds how gracious they danced. David proudly boasted, "I taught them those moves" Then with a devilish look in her eyes Regina decided to improvise and let the music speak to her. Regina turned Emma around and got down low and caressed Emma from her waist down to her legs which made Emma heart beat so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Regina gets back up and holds her by the waist and pulls her close. Emma's perfume felt intoxicating to Regina and in that moment, she forgot about all the fights they had. She just wanted that moment to last forever. Emma felt the warmth of Regina's body so close to hers and she felt like her body was on fire and she wanted more. She has never felt anything like it before. Everyone could see the passion in their eyes. Mary Margaret turns to David with the look of disbelief as if she was watching porn. "Hey don't look at me. I did not teach them THOSE moves," David said innocently.

They were so lost in the moment; they forgot other people were around. Emma started to feel something for Regina but she couldn't quite understand it. She became nervous and her palms started sweating. She missed a step and fell on top of Regina. "I guess that's me literally falling for you" Emma said with an awkward smile. Regina suddenly remembered one of the reasons she fell for Emma. She found her dorkiness so endearing. She couldn't help but just smile. They stayed staring at each other for a while until they heard a loud commotion. Emma got up and helped Regina up.

One of Arthur's men Percival caught Robin trying to break into Arthur's cabinet's in his study and confronts him. They get into a physical fight and Percival pulls out a gun and points it at Robin but David runs towards Percival and they fight over the gun. The gun accidentally goes off and it kills Percival.

Arthur wanted Emma to arrest Robin but Regina begs her to save Robin and let him go. At first, Emma didn't want to let him go because she did not want to be this corrupt sheriff gone dark. Regina said she could make her since she's mayor but she's not going to. Seeing Regina look so upset, Emma knew she couldn't resist Regina so Emma let Robin free. She was able to persuade Arthur to drop the charges.

There is another missing person case on Emma's desk. She must now also find a wise man named Merlin. David goes through Merlin's Facebook posts to see if there are any clues about where to find him. David noticed that his last post was in the Crimson Crown, a local bar. Arthur volunteers to go with David.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Emma and Regina decided to grab breakfast at Granny's. On their way there, they overhear two random citizens bad mouthing Regina. They complained about the crime being so high in Storybrooke and they don't think Regina can fix things. They claimed that she only won because of Emma.

They sat at a booth where Ruby took their orders. Emma saw how hurt Regina appeared and was shocked that Regina didn't attack back. She felt sorry for her. "I'm sure they don't mean that." Emma reassured Regina.

"Maybe it's true though," Regina admitted. "There was a time where I was this evil heartless mayor, but you came along and changed things." Regina looked into Emma's eyes. "You changed me. You were the only one in this damn town who believed I could change. Hell I didn't even believe it. You saved me." Regina held Emma's hand and looked deep into her eyes. With the touch of Regina's hands, Emma remembered the time when Emma saved Regina from a fire.

Emma smiled at Regina. Emma inquired, "so what are your plans for today?"

Regina responded, "We are planting some trees in the forest today as part of my restoration plan. You should come by later if you have time."

"Will do."

After they finished breakfast, Emma went back to work at the station. Henry had forget-me-not flowers delivered to Emma's but he wrote on the card. "Please forget me not. Love, Regina." Emma thought it was adorable. She sniffed the flowers and it triggered Emma to remember how she and Regina would give each other these flowers.

She couldn't stop thinking about Regina. She thought about calling or texting her several times. She kept looking at her phone hoping Regina would text her something. She thought about making some excuse just to communicate with Regina. _For goodness sakes, she's my wife after all. I'm just going to see how she's doing._ She reaches for her phone ready to dial Regina's number when David and Arthur came back. They found Merlin's phone but they couldn't unlock Merlin's so they gave it to Emma. "Maybe we should ask Regina for advice. I'll call her on my phone." Emma suggested.

David responded, "Usually you're the expert at hacking into peoples phones. Regina's not that great with technology. "

Emma took the phone and played around with it and somehow was able to unlock the phone. "I can't believe I did that. I guess it's like riding a bike." She discovered that before Merlin's disappearance, he was texting what appeared to be his lover, Nimue.

Emma discovered that Merlin was planning to meet Nimue at a tree house.

As they were about to go to that tree house to find Merlin, breaking news appeared on the TV. There were reports of bear attacks in the forest. Emma freaked out since she knew Regina was working in that area. She told David to go on the tree house on his own since she had to go save Regina.

Emma was driving recklessly going 80 mph on a 40 mph street and swerving around other cars. She finally arrived on the side of the road near the forest and ran quickly with a tranquilizer gun looking for her wife. "Regina! Where are you?" She yelled" She spotted Regina on the ground about to be bitten by the bear. She shot the bear with the tranquilizer gun and the bear fell on the ground. She ran towards Regina, "are you alright?"

"I am now thanks to you." Regina hugged her and smiled.

Emma hugged her back as if she'd never let go. "I saw the attacks on the news and I was so worried about you."

"I'm so glad you came when you did. A minute later and I would have been Yogi's lunch"


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Henry went on a date with Violet so Emma and Regina were left by alone for the evening.

"So what's for dinner?" Emma asked Regina.

"I was thinking lasagna." Regina responded.

" You want some help?" Emma offered.

"Well that's a first." Regina expressed her surprise. "Sorry Emma but cooking was never a skill you had."

"I suppose you're right but I'd like to learn." Emma grabbed a bottle of Once Upon A Vine red wine and a couple of wine glasses and poured them both a glass. They both took a sip.

Regina was delighted, "Alright. You can start by cutting some onions" Emma starts to cut onions but couldn't finish because the onions kept making her cry so Regina finished cutting them. Regina silently laughed to herself. She remembered how Emma would always try to cook something but Regina always had to salvage the mess she makes. "How about I do the cutting and you can just do the peeling?" Regina hands Emma some carrots. Regina starts cutting the celery as Emma peeled some carrots. Regina showed Emma how to cut the carrots. Regina puts a saucepan over medium heat and hands Emma some oil, which Emma poured on the pan. Regina instructed Emma to pour all the vegetables in the pan. Emma started to stir the vegetables with her right hand when Regina came from behind her and grabbed Emma's right hand and showed her how to mix it properly. "Slow circles" Regina instructed. Emma loved the way Regina's warm body felt pressed against her back. Regina reaches with her left hand around Emma and comes dangerously close to Emma's chest that Emma thought Regina was going to caress her breast for a second and she wouldn't have mind at all. Instead Regina sprinkles some salt and pepper to the pan. She loved the way Regina was teasing her instead of the many men she dated that rushed things.

Even though Emma wasn't helping much, Regina really enjoyed having Emma there. She loved teaching her things. Emma was so amazed by the way Regina flawlessly moved in the kitchen like one of those professional TV chefs. Emma couldn't help but admire her lovely wife.

In a mixing bowl, Regina combined grated mozzarella and Romano cheese with some ricotta cheese. She cracked an egg and mixed the ingredients together. Emma grabbed some milk but clumsily poured it into the mixture and it splashed onto Regina's blouse. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry about that" Emma apologized. She quickly grabs a rag to wipe some of the milk off Regina's shirt but makes it worse.

"It's okay Emma." She unbuttons her shirt and takes it off and hangs it on a kitchen chair. Emma could not help but notice Regina's cleavage and the black lacey bra Regina underneath Regina's white tank top. Emma's heart starts racing.

Emma heads towards the counter to pour some salt and pepper into the mixture hoping Regina didn't notice Emma's excitement, but Regina definitely noticed. Regina knew she had Emma under her spell and loved every second of it. Emma takes a deep breath and a big gulp of her wine hoping the alcohol would help calm her nerves but it didn't. In fact, it made Emma realize her secret desire for Regina. She tries to take a quick glance at the beautiful mayor and wished she hadn't seen Regina seductively licking her lips. How she wanted to kiss those lips so bad. She accidently knocks over a glass of water and it spills all over her pants. "I guess we better get those pants off you. "Regina suggested. "We wouldn't want you getting hypothermia now would we?" Emma looked a little shy as she pulled down her pants. "Don't worry Emma. It's not like I haven't that before" Regina winked at her.

She turns around to face Regina and asked her, "So what's next?"

Regina reaches for her glass of wine behind Emma, swirls the wine around the glass and sniffs it, and takes a sip. "Mmm tasty isn't it? It even goes down smooth" Emma was mesmerized by Regina's every move. Her cheeks became warm and pink, which she tries to hide from Regina so she turned her back towards Regina again and towards the counter.

"My secret ingredient; pepper flakes. It gives it a little kick." Regina reaches behind Emma "It's also great for stimulating your senses." Emma felt Regina's hand gliding past her side and Regina's face so close to Emma's as she pours some pepper flakes into the mixture and whispers, "You'll feel your whole body burning" Emma starts feeling warm all over her body and palms starts to sweat. She becomes nervous so she tucks her hair behind her ear. She could feel Regina's warm breath against her neck and she starts to fantasize about Regina kissing her neck.

Regina turns around to preheat the oven and Emma decides to sit on the counter facing Regina. Regina turns back around and walks towards Emma. She reaches behind Emma to grab the saltshaker as Emma's eyes follow her every move. Regina pours some salt on index and middle finger she slowly tracing Emma's right knee down to her calf. Emma felt her body tingle and accidentally drops a spoon and Regina bends down to pick it up. Emma couldn't help but feel aroused from the view of seeing Regina under and in between her legs. Emma could feel Regina's warm breath against her thighs. Her thoughts were running wild. As Regina gets up to put the spoon back on the counter, Emma leans in and kisses Regina.

With that kiss, Emma remembered everything. They discussed the problems they had in the past and they decided to give their marriage another chance. They realized that they were stronger together than apart. They each vowed never to take each other for granted. As Emma and Regina grew even closer together, Regina and Robin grew apart. Robin finally decided to do the noble thing and married Zelena eventually falling in love with her. Regina and Zelena finally forgave each other.

Ten years later Henry and Violet got married and had a daughter named Harriet which he reads a book he wrote about the greatest love story every told based on his two mothers. He named this book, "Once Upon A Time"


End file.
